Visiting Hours
by Thellana
Summary: Set after the Battle of the Citadel but before a human councillor is appointed. Sophie Shepard has taken a beating in the fight with Saren and the resulting debris from Sovereign and has been admitted to a local hospital. Her friends drop in to check on her.
1. Parting A Crowd

Visiting Hours

Chapter 1 - Parting A Crowd

The crowd looks daunting to the Asari as she moves toward it. Liara T'soni had one goal: To see how Sophie Shepard was doing after she'd been admitted to a local hospital following The Battle of the Citadel. But this insufferable crowd of press and admirers was making it difficult. A hand comes down to pat her on the shoulder and she spins around to meet the smiling face of David Anderson "Liara." he starts, looking over the woman who is wearing a rather stunning dress, a white piece that flows over her and compliments her figure perfectly. "I can guess why you're here, how about I show you how to move a crowd, hmm?"

The still timid asari looks to the human man, his dark face showing signs of fatigue following the ongoing clean up efforts to remove the parts of Sovereign that had rained onto the Citadel's Presidium."That would be much appreciated, Captain."

Anderson chuckles. "Please. Its Anderson. Or David. I think we're done standing on ceremony now, Liara. Now, about this crowd." he looks to the throng of people and raises his voice over the din of shouting press and admirers. "Listen up! You lot are in the way of myself and my guest, clear a path!" Liara watches as heads in the crowd turn toward them, their expressionless faces soon change as they realise who they are. There's a blurred roar of their names as Anderson looks to Liara with a sheepish grin.

"Not the best idea." notes Liara, chuckling slightly even as the crowd parts. The next thing she knows, Anderson is shielding her from grabbing hands as they move through the parted sea of people. There's shouts and cries to try and grab both Liara and Anderson's attention, but Anderson is too focused on their destination: The doors to the hospital where Sophie Shepard is.


	2. Liara

Visiting Hours

Chapter 2 - Liara

Anderson releases Liara from his protection and they share a look briefly before Liara's head turns to look around the hospital. The reception area contains several rows of chairs, a large desk which has a teal skinned asari sat behind it, too engrossed in her work to notice the two new arrivals. The sterile white paint of the room is broken only by red words directing people to different parts of the hospital. There's a potent smell in the air and Liara can't help but notice as she stares down a long corridor of rooms. "Where is she?" she asks, looking to Anderson.

"Her room number is classified, pretty much like everything the woman has touched since becoming a Spectre. But for you I am sure I can make a exception." Anderson jokes, shooting Liara a friendly wink.

Liara smiles and says as she follows Anderson down the maze like corridors of the hospital."Thank you. Has anyone else been to see her?"

Anderson's head shakes as he arrives at an isolated door. "You're her first guest. She's been out cold since we brought her in. That was three days ago now. The docs assure us that she's fine. Her wounds aren't serious but she did take a beating from something, she's resting now." He opens the door, then looks to Liara. His face becomes slightly more serious. "She needs you, Liara. Go on, I'll make sure you're not disturbed by anyone." He nods genuinely at the archaeologist as he takes his leave.

Liara takes a tentative step into Sophie's room, shutting the door behind her. She looks around the small room to spot Commander Sophie Shepard laying in a bed and hooked up to an IV line, there's the faint beeping of a heart rate monitor too. The human woman is laying underneath a blanket, her face is covered in a few cuts and bruises. Liara hurries to her lover's side, a blue hand stroking over a very pale cheek. "Goddess.." she mutters to herself. Her hand now moves to stroke strands of red hair out of Shepard's face. "Sophie?" she tries.

There's slight movement as Sophie appears to react to Liara's presence, her eyes slowly flicker open and blue meets blue. "Hey..." Sophie says with obvious difficulty. Her hand clutching to her ribs as she attempts to move.

"Hey yourself..." Liara says, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. She wipes them away with her left hand while her right hand takes a hold of one of Shepard's. "I am sorry I wasn't here sooner. After they found you, you were rushed away. None of the crew found out where you were taken until today."

Sophie manages to sit herself upright with Liara's help, she regards the asari with a smile and an understanding nod. "It's alright." she says with a slight cough, her throat bone dry. Liara notices and reaches for the cup on the bedside table, filling it with water from the tap in the room. She hands the cup over and smiles. "Thanks, Li." Sophie adds as she finishes drinking deeply.

"How do you feel?" questions Liara, her right hand squeezes Sophie's gently.

"I feel alright, despite almost being crushed by the debris of a Reaper and almost beaten to death by a mutated Saren. You said it's been three days since they found me. Have I been out the whole time?"

"Yes. That's what Anderson told me when he led me here. Mainly a precaution though, the doctors have said you're fine and just need rest, which I insist you get. You've earned it. Besides, the others will want to see you." Liara smiles as she kisses Sophie's head.

"You'll stay with me though?" questions Sophie, there's a nod and she continues "Good. Hospitals are a pain, but with you it'll be bearable." the commander smiles and finally notices what Liara is wearing, not to mention she is still stood up at the side of her bed. "That's a beautiful dress, Li. Looks good on you, but you know where it'd look better?" she smirks as Liara's head shakes. "The floor of this room." she adds with a cheeky wink.

"Ugh, you're insufferable." Liara shakes her head and playfully swats Sophie's shoulder, earning a feigned expression of pain from the commander.

"Why not take the load off, Li. There's room on the bed." Sophie invites with a smile and Liara complies, climbing onto the bed. "Better. Now, uh.. can I rest against you? I'm tired."

Liara pulls Sophie against her gently, the human woman's head coming to rest on a shoulder. "Get all the rest you need, love. I'm here for you." Looking down, Liara smiles as Sophie's already got her eyes closed, getting some well deserved rest.


	3. Karin Chakwas

Visiting Hours

Chapter 3 - Karin Chakwas

The door to Sophie Shepard's room creaks open and admits the Normandy's Medical Officer, Karin Chakwas. The woman looks around the room and spots two figures on the bed, a smile forming on her lips as she approaches the bedside. It's been a day since Liara has shown up and she can tell already that Shepard will be up and about in no time. She grabs the medical chart from its place in the holder on the frame of the bed, reading it over she notices nothing out of the ordinary. She powers up her omni-tool and runs a scan over Shepard's still form. Aside from bruising and scars there's nothing wrong with the woman.

Liara rolls over onto her back and her eyes begin to open, she smiles as Chakwas comes into focus. "Karin." she says sleepily, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. She's still wearing the dress from the day before. "It's good to see you." she adds after a soft yawn.

"Likewise, my dear girl." Karin offers with a smile as her omni-tool powers down. "I'm sure you're aware that Shepard's fine and just needs rest. You should also know she's not a fan of hospitals or staying cooped up for too long."

"Do not worry, Karin. I am sure she will stay put. At least until the others have been to see her." Liara smiles and looks to Sophie, who is sleeping peacefully. "How have you been, Karin? It's been hectic these last few days."

"It has indeed, but I'm fine, Liara. Treating the wounded has always been my calling. However, our dashing commander insists on taking that to an extreme." Karin chuckles lightly and continues "This has been one hell of a trip, though. Tracking a rogue Spectre across the galaxy, discovering there's a race of hyper-advanced machines with an intent to cause genocide every fifty-thousand years and have it all end with a battle that has left many dead and injured. The casualty reports just keep coming. Not to mention parts of the Citadel are in ruin." Karin sighs and adds flippantly "I can see why the council thought Shepard to be mad. It just doesn't seem feasible, does it?"

Liara looks to her lover and sighs "Even with those visions I saw in her mind and speaking with Sovereign on Virmire it is still such a hard thing to swallow."

"Anyways, I am sure we should not be speaking of this now, we beat Sovereign and that is cause for celebration." Karin rubs the asari's shoulder, smiling softly as Liara looks to her. "How about a change of clothes and a shower? That dress can't be comfortable to sleep in." Karin offers and Liara climbs out of bed quickly, careful not to disturb her love.

"A shower sounds wonderful, Karin. And a change of clothes sounds just as good." Liara smiles to the human woman who leads her toward another door in Shepard's room.

"Shower's in here, there should be everything you need in there. I'll see what I can do about a change of clothing, I can't have you wearing a hospital gown, now can I?" Karin laughs softly and Liara nods, heading into the bathroom for a much needed shower.


	4. Garrus

Visiting Hours

Chapter 4 - Garrus

Garrus Vakarian doesn't usually hesitate, but when Karin Chakwas bumped into him and handed him a duffle bag, he certainly did shoot her a curious gaze. Now the turian is standing outside the room he'd been told was Shepard's. He'd been there when Shepard gave the order to save the Destiny Ascension. He'd been there with her when Saren's form became all twisted and mutated thanks to Sovereign. He'd watched as that mutation almost beat her to a pulp. Hell, he's been there from the start he thinks as he knocks on the wooden door.

Liara T'soni finishes drying herself off and wraps the towel around her body when she hears the knocking. "Coming" she shouts ahead of herself. She leaves the bathroom and reaches the main door, opening it to find Garrus, clad in his blue armour and holding a duffle bag. His mandibles twitch and he looks away quickly as he realises Liara's state of dress.

"Uh, Liara. Here." He blindly thrusts the duffle forward and Liara takes it, her eyebrow marking raises slightly.

"What's this?" she asks, still oblivious to Garrus' embarrassment. "Oh! I expected this from Karin." She rummages through the duffle and finds a couple of t-shirts, pairs of pants, and underwear from Shepard's quarters on the Normandy. "Wait.. these are all Shepard's clothes." she points out as she looks to Garrus who is now facing away from her. "Umm, Garrus?" she questions.

"Can you go and change already, Liara? Maybe then I can come inside?"

Liara looks over herself. "Oh..." she mutters "I am sorry, Garrus. You come in, I will change in the bathroom." she calls out as she heads for the bathroom.

Garrus steps inside as he hears the door to the bathroom lock. Looking around, his eyes finding Shepard asleep on her bed. "You're one lucky human, Shepard. I saw that mutated bastard beat you senseless, not to mention the piece of debris crash through that window, you should have more than cuts and bruises." He speaks to himself.

As Garrus finishes, Liara steps out of the bathroom, dressed in a black t-shirt that sports the N7 logo and stripe. It's obviously too big for the slender Asari. The pants however, a pair of denim jeans seem to fit well enough. "Is she still asleep?" questions Liara rhetorically. She approaches the bed and places a hand on Shepard's cheek, which has some colour returning to it. "Love.." she whispers "Garrus is here to see you."

Sophie's eyes open slowly and she looks around, spotting her love first, she yawns and says "Hey, Li." her hand reaching to cover the blue one on her cheek. "Time is it?" she asks.

Garrus interrupts quickly "Time you got out of bed and back to kicking ass."

"Garrus!" Shepard looks to her turian friend with a large smile. He's had her back, and she's had his. To say they were effective would be an understatement.

"You're damn lucky, Shepard." he needlessly points out.

"Yeah. I know..." Even she can't joke about almost dying. She remembers the grip on her throat, the sharp talons clawing at her armour and the head butt that'd knocked her senseless. The piece of debris that she'd managed to barely get away from was massive and she should've been a lot worse off. "I'll be out of here in no time, then I promise to get back to ass kicking. You're due one I believe." she smirks slyly.

"Enough, you two. You are like children." Liara says after a short laugh.

"Yes mum" they both reply, earning laughs all around.

"Seriously though, Shepard. It's good to see you're alright." Garrus steps closer to the bed, placing a talon on her shoulder. He looks to Liara who smiles genuinely. "You've got your work cut out for you, Liara. But I'm sure you know that already."

Liara nods "I am sure I can manage."

"Sat right here, just sayin'" Sophie adds as she looks between the two, as she does she notices what the asari's wearing. "Uhm, are those my clothes, Li?" her head tilts slightly "I mean, I'm not complaining. It's sexy as all hell."

Liara blushes a furious shade of blue. "Karin brought them. I do not know if she got them herself, or had them brought.. I can change again?" Liara's shyness showing slightly as she goes to move away from the bed.

Sophie's hand grabs her wrist. "Li. I'm not complaining, I think it's sexy." she then adds in her best seductive voice " _You're_ _wearing_ _my clothes_." she brings that hand to her lips and kisses the back of the palm. "You look good in a pair of jeans." she smirks as she lets go of Liara's wrist.

"I think it's high time I left you two love birds alone. It's been good seeing you, Shepard. You too, Liara. Take care, hmm?" Garrus smiles as he heads for the door.

"Take care, Garrus." both women say in turn as he leaves the room.

Garrus looks down the corridor from where he came, he smirks as he spots a bulky figure rounding the corner.


	5. Wrex

Visiting Hours

Chapter 5 - Wrex

"Wrex." says Garrus as he passes the large krogan in the corridor.

"Garrus." Wrex offers as he continues down toward Shepard's room.

Liara is straddling Shepard's legs and has her lips pressed against Sophie's and there's soft moans coming from both women as they kiss, blue fingers bury themselves in red hair as they grip on. Liara's loved the texture of Sophie's hair since their first intimacy before Ilos and she takes every chance to feel it.

As Wrex reaches the door he immediately announces his presence by slamming a fist against it. His knock. He bellows "Shepard!" The krogan's clad in his red armour and is holding onto a Spectre grade shotgun in his free hand. "Shepard!" he repeats, "knocking" some more.

Liara almost leaps from Sophie's bed, causing her to bite down on the human's lower lip. Their kiss interrupted from the banging and shouting. "Fuck!" yells Sophie as her lip bleeds from being bitten, she winces from her other wounds as she reacts to stop the bleeding "Shit, Li. Wrex is here."

There's more banging and another loud "Shepard!"

"Not the hardest thing to figure out, love." Liara sasses as she helps Sophie clean her lip, what she doesn't realise however is that Shepard's blood is trickling from her own lips. She goes to answer the door and as she looks Wrex over she freezes in terror as she sees the shotgun pointed at her "Goddess! Put that down, Wrex!"

"About time. I was about to blow a hole in the door." He ships the shotgun and looks Liara over, noticing the blood on her chin. "Biting off more than you can chew, eh Liara?" his stubby finger pointing to the asari's chin. He laughs heartily, a deep booming one. "She this feisty all the time, Shepard?" He enters the room as Liara moves for him.

"We _were_ enjoying ourselves until your "knocking" scared Liara half to death." Shepard smirks at the krogan as she wraps an arm around Liara who's gotten back on the bed.

"Yes.. well, I am sorry love. A superficial wound compared to your others, I am sure." Liara kisses Sophie's lip better, like you would a child's wound. But Sophie, being opportunistic pulls the asari in for a deeper kiss.

There's a grunt from Wrex."Really, you two? Can't go five minutes can you?"

Liara breaks the kiss and blushes furiously "Shepard!" she chides, but she's smiling at Sophie having clearly enjoyed that. She turns to face Wrex. "I am sorry, Wrex. Shepard will behave now."

"Yeah, yeah." Wrex says, pulling his shotgun out again "So, ready to go, Shepard? I've been planning this since they first brought you in." Wrex smirks, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Wrex, this isn't a prison. I _could_ leave any time I wanted, but the docs and Liara here are insisting on me resting. It's been what, four days, I was out for three of those. Shouldn't be too long now."

"C'mon Shepard! We're going now then, carnage or no." Wrex menacingly takes a few steps toward the bed.

"Wrex! She's not going anywhere." Liara states rather boldly, she stares the krogan down, and he reluctantly ships the weapon.

"Shepard. Your girlfriend has a bigger quad than you." he laughs heartily again, folding his arms across his chest. Then his face becomes serious, he stares the two women down. "So, I have news. I'm going back to Tuchunka, I have to unite the krogan clans. If this Reaper threat is coming then the krogan are going to be ready for it."

"An admirable goal, Wrex, I'm gonna miss you." Sophie says with a smile.

"Indeed, I shall also miss you, Wrex. It's been an honour." Liara adds.

"Yeah, well someone's got to kick the krogan into shape, I figure with what I've seen travelling with you I should be able to rally the clans. If words won't work, I'll have to resort to crushing those who won't listen. They'll listen to strength, that much I know." Wrex smirks. "I should be going though, Shepard. But you should know, I've never seen a human fight like you, you'd be welcome among the krogan any day. You've got a quad." Wrex nods to both women and takes his leave, hearing the goodbyes and the squeaking of a bed as something crashes against it as he shuts the door behind him.


	6. Tali

Visiting Hours

Chapter 6 - Tali

It's early in the morning as Tali'zorah nar Rayya enters the hospital, the quarian looks around briefly and spots no one around. She powers up her omni-tool and opens her message inbox, reading the message that tells her where to find Shepard in the hospital. She follows the instructions written in the message and after a few minutes of navigating the corridors she arrives at the isolated room of Sophie Shepard. She knocks firmly on the wooden door.

Sophie's laying awake in the bed, looking to Liara who's resting peacefully against her. "It's open", she says as she hears the knocking. Watching the door open to admit Tali she smiles, motioning for the young quarian to be quiet by pointing to Liara. "Hey Tali, come in. How're you?" she asks.

"I'm fine, Shepard." replies Tali her voice synthesised through her suit. "I should be asking you that, though. You took a beating from what Garrus told me."

"I'm good Tali. Scars and bruises. The worst of it was handled by the docs when they brought me in. Not to mention I have Liara here." Sophie runs a hand along the asari's cheek as she sleeps.

"I'm happy for you two, Shepard. Its good you connected despite what was going on around you." Tali's hands fidget as she regards the human woman. "I have some news, Shepard. I have to go back to the Migrant Fleet. That data we found on the geth is too important. As I said, it could take years to decrypt but I could become an adult and finally complete my pilgrimage."

"Tali you told me you wanted to go back after we'd finished with Saren and I'm going to miss you if that's what you want. We couldn't have done what we did without you. I really hope that data helps you finish your pilgrimage." Sophie beckons Tali closer and the quarian approaches the other side of the bed and before she knows it she's enveloped in a hug.

"I'll miss you too, Shepard. You've done a lot for me and I really hope we'll meet again after I've completed my pilgrimage." the quarian adds as she returns the hug.

"You can count on it. I'd come and find the fleet myself if I had too. You've been a good friend, Tali." Sophie smiles and lets Tali go.

Tali shifts the conversation as her arms fold across her chest. "There's been talk, Shepard. The council want to thank you for saving them. I have a feeling that the Normandy crew won't be idle for long." Tali says, then adds after a sigh. "I want to stay with you, Shepard. The fleet can wait. Not to mention Chief Adams would miss me." there's a pause as Shepard regards Tali carefully.

"Well I can't have my Chief Engineer down a woman, can I?" Sophie beams a smile and continues "You can stay as long as you want, Tali." Shepard lets out an annoyed sigh as she speaks again "As for the council, they can wait. I've got some rack time to catch up on."

Tali nods and starts to head for the door, she looks back to the human woman "I should be going, Shepard. Tell Liara I said hi." there's a nod from Shepard and Tali opens the door to leave.


	7. Ashley

Visiting Hours

Chapter 7 - Ashley

Ashley Williams walks through the maze of hospital corridors as she recalls the instructions she'd been told by Tali moments ago as the young quarian was leaving the hospital. As the soldier reaches the door to Shepard's room she knocks on the wood, as she waits for an answer she shifts from one foot to the other and checks herself over. Her armour had seen better days, but it had served her well since she was rescued on Eden Prime. Then she hears it, a soft "Come in", she opens the door to see Liara with a rather content Shepard in her arms. "Hello, Ashley. Come in" offers Liara with a gesture to the chair by the bedside.

"Hey, Ash." adds Sophie, regarding the soldier as she sits "How've you been?"

"Not good, skipper. I've been sitting on my damn hands ever since they plucked you from that wreckage. There's only so much of that a girl can take." Ash sighs. "But, never mind that. How've you been?"

"Just peachy. Day five of being cooped up and I'm regretting not taking Wrex up on that plan of his." Sophie replies sarcastically. "Seriously though, I'm gonna be out of here soon. Everyone else has visited and I just gotta persuade Chakwas to discharge me." she then deadpans "Easier said than done.."

"Love, if Chakwas was to discharge you, what would we do?" Liara looks to Sophie, who smiles.

"Well, I don't have much but I'm sure there's somewhere we could go for shore leave. I'm not spending it in this hospital and the crew's more than earned it. If needs be I can see the council early tomorrow and we could leave after that."

"I think I have something that would suit our needs then. When my mother died, anything that she owned would have been left to me. I did some checking during the three days I wasn't here and found out that my mother owned several retreats on different worlds."

"I have a prefab on the Citadel." Ash deadpans with a smirk.

"Sorry Chief." offers Sophie with a grin. She then looks to Liara. "Li, I'd want nothing more than to spend shore leave with you."

"Hey, no problem, skipper. You of all people have earned it. Just don't have too much fun." she looks to Liara with a genuine smile. "And Liara? I have to say it's been an honour serving with you, Alliance or no, you've been a damn good friend to me. Also, bring her back in one piece."

"Ashley, I never thought ill of you for your views on aliens. I gave you time and you came around, for that I am grateful and I am glad I can count you among my friends." Liara smiles genuinely as she watches the soldier stand and extended a hand. The asari smiles and takes it and shakes firmly.

"Well, I should be going. I'll go find Chakwas for you on my way out, skipper." Ash smiles as she releases Liara's hand, turning and heading for the door. "Take care of her Liara. She'd lose her head if it weren't screwed on." she calls back as she opens the door and leaves.

"Li?" questions Sophie as she kisses the asari's cheek "Everything okay?"

Liara smiles and looks to Sophie, kissing her forehead. "Yes, love. Everything's just peachy."


	8. A Great Send Off

Visiting Hours

Chapter 8 - A Great Send Off

Karin Chakwas heads down the familiar corridors of the hospital and arrives at Shepard's room, she knocks and waits. There's no doubt in her mind that Shepard is recovered enough to be discharged into Liara's care. As she runs a hand through her silver hair she hears a firm "Come in" from the other side of the door. She wastes no time entering the room to find Sophie Shepard holding Liara in her arms. "Hey Doc." offers Shepard. The commander waves the doctor over and nods to the chair.

"Afternoon, Shepard. Liara." Chakwas says as she sits down. "What's this I hear about wanting to be discharged?"

"I've been in here for five days, three of those I was out cold. I feel fine, Karin. Plus I'd like to spend shore leave elsewhere. In the company of a certain asari." offers Shepard as she runs her own hand over Liara's.

"I see." says Chakwas, she powers up her omni-tool and pulls up a hologram of Shepard's charts. "Well, it does appear you're well enough for discharging. I have to ask one more thing though."

"Anything, I just want out of this place." Sophie says as she adjusts herself on the bed.

"Soon, love. Just hear Karin out." Liara chides as her fingers intertwine with Sophie's.

Karin stands and walks around the bed, unhooking Shepard from the IV line and heart rate monitor. "Come on, I can update your file on the way out." Chakwas offers to help Shepard from the bed, but the stubborn commander is already trying on her own.

"I'll manage." starts Sophie as she manages to swing her legs over the edge of the bed, as bare feet touch cold floor she lets out a hiss. Then she looks up to see the smiling face of Liara in front of her. A duffle bag slung over her shoulder. "Li.. I can manage." Liara offers her hand anyway and Sophie takes it, allowing herself to be pulled into the asari's arms "This is familiar." offers Shepard with a smirk, even as she stares into Liara's lovely blue eyes.

"Behave" chides Liara, sharing the gaze as she wraps an arm around Sophie's waist to support her. "Alright Karin, where to?"

"Just follow me, we'll have you out of here in no time." Karin smiles as she heads to open the door for the couple.

Liara helps Shepard out of the room, despite the human's protests that she can manage and they both look to Chakwas expectantly, the doctor offers nothing as she takes the lead, heading through the corridors of the hospital at a slow enough pace for them to keep up. "What's going on, Liara?" asks Shepard as they follow behind Karin.

"I do not know, love." replies Liara.

It doesn't take long for the three of them to reach the reception area of the hospital, which is deserted. Karin turns to look at them both, her omni-tool coming to life. She opens a comm. line and speaks into it "Alright, they're here." As Liara and Shepard share looks of confusion the automatic doors to the hospital open and admit the crew of the Normandy. Garrus, Wrex, Tali, and Ashley all enter the large waiting area.

"Shepard, good to see you up and about." offers Garrus.

"Yeah, about time. I was _this_ close to busting you outta here, Shepard." offers Wrex as he grins wickedly.

"I'm glad you're alright, Shepard." adds Tali.

"Ready to earn that shore leave, skipper? There's a shuttle here to take us to the Normandy. But, if I remember right, you have to see the council first, and I'm no expert but a hospital gown is not the right thing for a meeting." Ash can't help the laugh that follows.

"Oh shit." is all Sophie can manage as she looks over herself, the hospital gown is long enough to reach down to her knees, but it is large and baggy. "Why didn't I get changed..?" she adds, suddenly feeling really small. The crew can't help but laugh at the commander's situation.

"You insisted you could manage, so I didn't say anything." Liara smirks.

"Look on the bright side, Shepard." Garrus offers, there's a pause and he adds "Oh, there's no bright side to this, sorry." He chuckles.

"Hey, Shepard! Liara! Smile!" shouts Tali. There's no time for either of them to react when they turn to face Tali. There's a flash of light as the quarian takes their picture on her omni-tool. "Perfect." she chuckles as she looks at the picture. "Who wants a copy!?" she adds gleefully, sending a copy to each person present.

There's a chorus of pings as each omni-tool receives the picture. "Well, I think you look great, love." whispers Liara softly into Sophie's ear. She stands proudly by the human's side and kisses her cheek.

"Alright, we really should get out of here. I'd like to see the council so I can get on with my shore leave. The rest of you can enjoy yours now. Dismissed." With that Sophie Shepard leans against Liara again and they both watch the others leave to enjoy their shore leave

"Hey, Chakwas?" Sophie says as she looks to the doctor.

"Yes, my dear girl?" Karin turns to look at Shepard.

"You never asked your question."

"You're right. I never. I was going to ask where you two planned on going."

"Well, Liara's mother had some retreats she never used."

"I see. Liara, do you know anything of these places?" Karin asks.

"Nothing at all, Karin. My research into them wasn't thorough." replies Liara.

"Well, it doesn't matter. As long as it has a bed." Sophie says as she looks to her asari lover, smirking widely as she blushes.


End file.
